the sacrifice
by iloveedwardc
Summary: bella is a 16 year old girl and her father is abusing her and her mom.While trying to find a way to escape him she find an old book about mythical creatures and after reading one of the stories she decides to become a vampire.


Authors note: okay first of all i dont own twilight. that right is reserve or the lovely mrs. meyer, and second of all, this is my first fic so im really nervous to see what everyone will think of my writing. enjoy!

CHAPTER 1-  
Its 8:55 a.m I sit in my school desk waiting for to come and start might think I'm a nerd but I'm not school time is the only part of the day whan I don't have to think about my problems at I sit in my desk I think about my horrible dad and I'm trying to imagine my life without him so I close my eyes and think about my mom and me living in a huge apartment in New York city without that mom would've never stop acting and could be so famous if she wouldnt meet my I can only imagine that perfect life because as he told me when I ran away once he will always find me and my mom and we will never leave him not until hes dead and if he dies he will haunt us in our dreams cause he will never leave us in peace.I suddenly open my eyes when I hear my phone vibrating in my Edward .Edward is my best friend we know each other since 's tall and he has short black hair and blue eyes,he's an only child just like me .Every girl in our school want to date him but he always rejects is weird cause he doesnt dates a lot and when he does the girl is a total bitch.  
-' are you?'I ask him -'I'm at home.'-he tells me -'Why are you sick or something?'-I ask him a bit concerned -'Kinda I went to this awesome party yesterday and I fell like shit so I'm comin in later on'-he says and then I realize that I supposed to go there too but I couldnt cause my dad got drunk again and I couldnt leave my mom with him.  
-'Oh.I'll be at your house in ten minutes,really need to talk to someone'-I tell him and then I hung up on him givin him no time to say no.  
I look around class to see who's there but the class is empty and then I realize that we're in the biology lab I stand up and leave the class as quickly as possible before someone sees I pass the gate I look back to make sure noone saw me and then relieved I run to Edwards house which is behind the house is huge it has eight rooms and every room is decorated by his mom ,I remember when we were kids we used to play hide and seek in his house and I always got lost .I could never understand why his parents bought such a big house if only them three lived in I knocked on the front door his mother opened door which surprised me cause shes always away on some kind of photoshoot.I always wondered why she never ages because except for some wrinkles around her eyes she haven't changed since I was a kid.  
-'Bella I havent seen you in ages .How are you?'-she greets me with a huge smile on her face.  
-'I'm ok .Edward said he wont be in school for the first few classes so I decided to come to him Esme.'-I tell her -'Oh yea Edward has a hangover.'-she giggled .  
-'Yea . I came to see if he was ok'-I tell her -'Oh yea sorry I forgot for a second I thought you came to see me '-she giggles again and lets me in.  
As I walk upstairs I wonder why Edwards parents are never mad at him when he comes home drunk they are always so calm about it.  
-Hey.'-I say when I come into Edwards looks totally fine to me but when I accidently shut the door he squeals.  
-'Sorry.'-I whisper and then I sit at the edge of his bed -'Its ok '-he says -'When did your mom came back home?'-I ask -'Today in the said she got a lot of amazing pictures of dolphins and the pictures will be in magazine next month.-he said -'Thats my God your mom never ages ,she looks so young.'-I tell him -' never does .'-he says -'So how is she doing that ?'-I ask him totally curious -'So why didnt you go to that party with us?'-he changes subject which annoys me cause he always changes it when I ask him about that -'I couldnt .Dad was drunk again I didnt want to leave my moom alone with him.'-I tell him -'How bad was it?'-he asks concerned -'He got really mad for no reason and he munched the window and he was smashing plates and glasses on the wall ,and when I told him to stop he locked he in my he started yelling at mom and i think he hit her but I'm not sure cause he wasnt was horrible and I know I should get use to it cause it happens a lot but I cant.I just cant understand how can he act normal in front of people and be such a monster when noones looking.'-I tell him -'Some people are just like least he didnt do anything to you'-he said -'We have to go to library after school cause we need information for our history ?'-I ask him -'Oh yea .'-he says and makes a face and then I roll my eyes at him.  
-'What?'-I demand -'I never thought that you're more organised than me,usually I have remind you about tests and projects and even parties.'-he responds -I know its kinda different but we have to have it done for tomorrow and we didnt even start it.'-I explain.  
-'Oh shit I forgot what now?'-he ask me completely panicked.  
-'I dont know stop worrying about 'll have it done for tomorrow.'-I assure him And then he gets ready for school and we go for our last four classes which is great cause we have art,music,english and french my four favourite classes.

After school we go to the library and as we walk neither of us speaks so I'm thinking about some kind of way to escape from my father,but I cant think of anything cause no matter where I go he will always find me cause he's a policeman , so I guess I'm were in the library we sat in one of the tables and take our books out and we're still quiet which is really weird cause we always talk about useless stuff.  
-'Okay , so our project is about french revolution do you remember anything from that chapter ,cause I don't.'-I break the silence. -'Same,so I'll go and find the books for the project while you take your laptop out and start writing anything that you remember from the chapter.'-I declare and then walk away to the history I pass the history section I see a huge book on the floor so I pick it book has a black leather cover and no title so I open it and there are lots of pictures and stories about mythical of the pictures look scary and sick but I can't stop looking at the so I turn to the next page and next page when someone touches my shoulder and I jump.I turn around to see Edward smiling at me.  
-'Calm down its just me did you find it?'-he asks.  
-'No, but I found something else instead.'-I tell him and then I show him the book and say-'I found it on the floor its about mythical at this!Vampires,angels,fairies,elfs,werewolves and 's more than 't that cool.?'  
-Yea.'-he says but I know he's I ask him why he doesn't like it but instead of telling me the truth he just denies I don't ask him again as I walk back to our table.  
-'What about our project ?'-he asks annoyed-'You can look at this book later on Bella we have to start the project.'he says.  
-'I know but It's really interesting.'-I say and then close the book and put it beside me.

-'So can I open it now?'-I ask impatiently looking at the book.  
-'Sure'-he says .I open the book on last page and I discover an old piece of envelope stuck on the I pull the envelope and open it and inside it there is a small piece of paper with a number written on it a moment of thinking about the meaning of this number I decide to open the book on page 265,and I find a chapter on vampires,so I begin to read and it doesn't sound like a myth at all it sounds like a fact.  
-'Did you find anything interesting?'-Edward asks while sitting on my bed plaing with he's cell phone,sometimes he can be such a kid.  
-' to this.'-I say and then I read it to him:  
Definition of a Vampire:  
1. A preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night. 2. According to Eastern European folklore, a corpse, animated by an undeparted soul or demon, that periodically leaves the grave and disturbs the living, until it is exhumed and impaled or burned. OR alternatively a person who has made a pact with the devil, selling his soul to him in exchange for nearly eternal life as long as the person sucks the blood from other people (and often kill them).

In esense, you could say a vampire is a corpse that is not really dead although it retains more its human qualities than a lich or a zombie would. Basically you could also say that a vampire is a corps that has been reanimated. It arises at night to drink the blood of the living to replenish itself. The word itself originated as the Slavic word obyri or obiri, which evolved into the Bulgarian vampire. Another word for vampire, nosferatu, comes from the Greek nosophoros, plague-carrier.

picture (above) manga illustration of a vampire Commonly it is said that Vapires can not stand the light, the original believe is that they would die if they stepped out into the sun light. However the length of time it takes to kill them is unspecified, but the educated assumption is that it is seconds. The exception, of course, would be the original Vampire which would be stronger than regular pure breed vampires. Theories have been put forward as well as stories, on weather the original vampire is fully or partially immune to light. None of them fully conclusive.

Vampires are said to have pale skin, not have a reflection in mirrors, and grow fangs. Doctors believe there may be a medical explanation for the proliferation of vampire stories in Eastern Europe. Porphyria (also known as phorphyic hemophelia), a hereditary blood disease, was once widespread among the aristocracy. Patients were sensitive to light, developed brownish teeth, and had skin lesions. They were often told to drink blood from other people to replenish their own.  
After reading this I realise that I finally found a way to escape from my father.I know lit sounds crazy ,but I could really run away then and even if I wont find a vampire I would have something different to do.  
-'I know that look .Don't even think about it ,you are not doing this.'-Edward says -'What how do you know what I'm thinking about?'-I ask him -'You want to find one.'-he simple he really knows me .  
-'Find what?'-I ask -You want to find a vampire.'-he says -'If I become a vampire I could leave my dad and he would never find me .'-I say -'Yea but the book isnt real they're just if they're real he might kill you.'-he -'I can at least try ,I mean its not like it will kill me if they wont really exist .And I will have something to do for the summer.'-I respond.  
-'We have two months until thats just a stupid idea they can kill you'-he yells at me -'They can ,if they will we great looking for something that might not even exist.'-I confront him ,and then there is this look on his face and I know that he will say yes in a sec.  
-'Ok'- he murmurs ,and then I close the book ,and I think about where to find a vampire.  
***


End file.
